1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical support or constraint for gathering and retaining the limbs of a patient receiving emergency medical assistance, and for retaining tubes of medical equipment to the patient. The support comprises a flexible fabric and a plurality of straps which detachably engage the fabric by hook and loop fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medical emergencies such as accidents and sudden debilitating events such as heart attacks, emergency medical personnel may be required to attach tubes to conduct blood components and other therapeutic fluids to the patient. In an emergency situation, emergency personnel may not have facilities available at a hospital, and thus may lack even elementary equipment for securing tubes to the patient, for keeping the patient's limbs secured to the body, and for similar purposes. The patient is susceptible to having his or her limbs and medical equipment snag on environmental objects or otherwise be lost, disconnected, and entangled. It may then be difficult or impossible to place the patient on a gurney for transport to a hospital. Even if emergency personnel are able to properly restrain and contain medical equipment and the patient's limbs, without appropriate equipment, this process may consume valuable time. Spending time for auxiliary functions may in extreme instances be the difference between life and death.
The prior art has recognized the necessity of securing auxiliary equipment to a patient. Various devices employing straps have been proposed for addressing certain specific situations in the medical field. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,038, issued to Eberhard Fricke et al. on Oct. 31, 1989, describes a hand and arm restraint for patients. The restraint comprises a rectangular fabric panel having straps projecting from two corners and another, separate strap which can be passed through eyes located at the other two corners. By contrast, the present invention has a base panel and separate, attachable straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,121, issued to Vincent A. Vinci on Aug. 27, 1996, describes an arm support comprising a flexible fabric intended to support a patient's arms during a medical diagnostic or remedial procedure. The fabric is formed as an elongate strip bearing hook and loop fasteners at certain points, to enable the strip to be folded over and adhered to itself. There are no separate straps associated with the device of Vinci, as provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,102, issued to Andrew D. McCarthy on Sep. 24, 1996, describes a restraint harness comprised entirely of straps. The straps attach to one another at removable attachment points by buckles or loops. There is no base panel having attachment structure for the straps, as seen in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,581, issued to John P. Ashley on Sep. 9, 1997, describes a securing strap intended to control intravenous tubing connected to an injection port. The securing strap comprises a relatively large base panel and two smaller straps. The smaller straps attach to the base panel by hook and loop fastener. Configuration and proportions of the components of the device of Ashley differ from those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,928, issued to James D. Padilla, Jr. on Nov. 10, 1998, describes a securement device for securing intravenous tubing on a patient. Upper and lower sections of the device are secured in place by straps bearing hook and loop fastener. Configuration and proportions of the components of the device of Padilla, Jr. differ from those of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.